


You Anchor Me Back Down

by thelostbrothers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I really don't know what to tag this as, M/M, post 3a finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostbrothers/pseuds/thelostbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as Scott bit into his sandwich, wondering, does a werewolf’s anchor change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Anchor Me Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really ship Scott/Stiles that way but idk this just came to mind after watching Lunar Ellipse and I had to write it down, so you can view this as a Sciles shipper or just seeing them as bros. Anyways unbeta’d.

Scott and Stiles had decided to sit outside for lunch, for a change of scenery. But mostly Stiles knew Scott wanted to get away from Allison and Isaac who have gotten a lot closer since the whole ‘being-surrogate-sacrifices-and-coming-back-from-the-dead’ thing.

_But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you. A kind of emotional tether._

He watched as Scott bit into his sandwich, wondering, does a werewolf’s anchor change? Derek never said, then again Derek never offered up werewolf information that easily. Yet Stiles knew Derek’s anchor had been anger; surely it was something different when his family was alive? That the anger came after?

“What?” Scott said when he noticed Stiles staring.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?”

Scott frowned. “About what?”

He rolled the apple between his hands, contemplating. It’s been bugging him for awhile now that Scott hasn’t brought it up yet. At least not to Stiles. “About Isaac and Allison, about how _close_ they’ve been lately, about how you feel about it all?” Stiles remembered the look on Scott’s face when he said ‘it's okay’ to Isaac being Allison’s tether, the way he swallowed and nodded, but Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that it’s not okay. Not at all.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Really.” For some reason this angered Stiles. Was Scott really going to step back and let Allison and Isaac become a thing? “Because last time I remember you were madly in love with her, had pretty much told her that you guys were fated to be together. Not to mention Isaac is your friend, he lives with you for god sakes, doesn’t he know falling for a friend’s ex girlfriend is like totally against the bro code?”

Not to mention the fact that Allison is _Scott’s anchor._

Scott sighed, like he was tired of this conversation already. “Do you also remember that she broke up with me? Allison is her own person, she’s free to go out with whoever she wants, and I’m not going to stop her.”

Stiles squinted at his best friend, wondering if what he said was sincere or just a front. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes, Stiles. All I want for her is to be happy. And if Isaac makes her happy?” Scott spread his hands on top of the picnic table and shrugged. “Who am I to stop her _or_ Isaac? They both deserve happiness,” he whispered the last part with sadness clear on his face. Stiles knew though it wasn’t because Allison and Isaac were definitely on their way to becoming something more, but about all the hurt and lost both Isaac and Allison have been through over the past year. 

“You’re too much of a good person,” Stiles declared. “How are we friends again?”

Scott laughed. “I’m not that good of a person.”

“Well from where I’m standing it looks that way. You’re seriously okay with Allison, who’s your anchor by the way, be with someone else. That someone also being your friend.” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t think I could have handled it the way you are.” Then again that would require to know what having a girlfriend felt like though he didn’t point that out.

The shameful look that crossed Scott’s face surprised Stiles. “What was that?” he asked, waving his hand towards Scott’s face.

“Nothing.” It was a lie though, the word being said to fast and higher than usual.

“ _Scott,_ ” he said in a stern voice, trying to achieve the same tone his dad uses on him when he gets in trouble—which is most of the time.

It worked from the guilty look Stiles can read from Scott’s face. “I’m not a good person,” he repeated. “You want to know why?” It was a rhetorical question though since Scott continued. “I want both Allison and Isaac to be happy, even if it means with each other. Yet…” he pursed his lips, “yet some part of me knows or at least hopes Allison and I would end up together, in the end. Sick isn’t it?”

“No, Scott.” Stiles dropped the apple he still had in his hand on the table before reaching out to lay it on top of Scott’s. “It’s not sick; it just means your human.” He winced at his wording. “I mean you obviously still love her, it’s not sick to have some hope that one day it’ll finally work out between you two. It’s not sick to _wait_ for that day to come.” Scott had told Stiles what he said to Allison when they broke it off, about waiting. Stiles at the time thought—still does—it was a mature move on Scott’s part.

He smiled but there was still some sadness seeping at the edges. “Thanks Stiles, really.”

“What are best friends for? Besides eating the rest of your sandwich.” Stiles hand moved from Scott’s, quickly trying to reach for his abandon half eaten lunch.

Scott was quicker though—stupid werewolf reflexes—and he was laughing at Stiles’ pouting face. All too soon they were back to talking about lighter subjects, a nice ease between them for the rest of lunch hour. 

Yet there was still one more thing nudging at the back of Stiles’ mind. An itching that wanted to be scratched since they first starting talking about Allison. Well an itching that made itself known the moment he realized Allison and Isaac might actually feel something for each other. Currently being titled as Scott’s best friend he had a right to think of Scott’s feelings first, before anyone else’s.

“What is it, Stiles,” Scott huffed, seeing that Stiles wasn’t paying attention to whatever he was saying.

Stiles bit his lip before replying, “Is Allison still your anchor?” He only asked this because Allison and Scott haven’t been together for around six months now, that Scott hasn’t spent much time with Allison since she came back to school.

They also haven’t talked about anchors since Stiles figured out that Allison was in fact Scott’s anchor. He hadn’t asked during the summer either, not wanting to metaphorically ‘poke the bear’ when the break up was still fresh. Stiles now knows that was a stupid notion.

Scott didn’t answer right away. Just looked down at the mess of garbage they made on the picnic table. “No,” he finally said, “I—I don’t think she’s my anchor anymore. I mean I _know_ she’s not my anchor anymore.”

Stiles couldn’t help but frown. “Who is it, then? Melissa?” Logically it was the only person he could think of that made sense. Especially after how she was almost sacrificed at the hands of a dark druid. Man, their life.

Scott shook his head. “No.”

“C’mon Scott, let’s not play twenty questions. Or twenty guesses.”

“You really don’t know?” he inquired. This time Stiles shook his head. “It’s you.”

Stiles froze not knowing what to say. He was Scott’s anchor? The person that help’s Scott keep his werewolfism in check, the one that _ties Scott back to humanity_? No it can’t be. It just—

“Seriously Stiles, why is that so hard to believe. You’re my best friend; you’d be my only friend if I hadn’t been bitten—”

“I am the reason you were bitten,” Stiles interrupted, guilt flooding his senses as the words, _if only he didn’t go to Scott’s house that night to search for Laura’s body, if he only told his father that yes Scott was with him, come out of hiding Scott, then maybe everything that has had happened—what’s most likely still to come—won’t be happening to them_ rolled over in his head like it always did whenever he thought about what he could have done differently that night so their outcome was a normal one. One that didn’t involve werewolves, alphas, druids, and kanimas. 

“Stiles,” Scott nearly growled. He would have found that funny any other time. “We’ve had this discussion before, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you; I never did. So stop torturing yourself over it.” When Stiles said nothing in return he sighed. “We’re not going to talk about that now. Do you want to know why you’re my anchor?”

He was dying to know, but instead of saying so Stiles just nodded.

“You have been there for me every step of the way, since the beginning.” The fond look on Scott’s face warmed Stiles’ heart. “You were the one that said I was a werewolf, you helped me gain control when no one else did, you were there for me when Allison broke up with me, and you’ve been helping me with every supernatural thing that’s crossed our path. Honestly I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Aw shucks, Scotty,” he couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face, “you’re making me feel all warm inside.”

Scott’s cheeks turned red and the soft, “Shut up,” held no real heat. It was enough to make Stiles laugh.

So Stiles was Scott’s anchor now. It felt like a lot of responsibility, to be the one that brought Scott back whenever he got a little too wolfy, but if Stiles was honest with himself it also made him proud. Scott was the most real and selfless person he knew, so to be someone of impotent’s to him well…Stiles didn’t know what to think other then he hoped to always be the best friend Scott would seek comfort from.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch they packed up their garbage and headed for the class they had together, it was then another thought struck Stiles. “When did I become your anchor?”

Scott hummed, clearly thinking, before saying, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Stiles deadpanned. “I thought anchors were supposed to be important for werewolves and yet you don’t know.”

He rolled his eyes. “They are important, you know that. I just…don’t know when the change from Allison to you happened.” When Scott saw the frown on Stiles’ face he quickly added, “But I can tell you when I realized it was you and no longer Allison.”

“There’s a difference?”

Scott ignored the question. “Motel Glen Capri.” Stiles tensed at the name. “You talked me off the ledge of killing myself, Stiles.” When Stiles met Scott’s eyes he didn’t miss the moisture in them. “You didn’t use fire like you did with the rest of them, couldn’t use fire. And after…Anchors are used to keep the animal side in check, to help during the full moon. But that night at the motel?”

He stopped walking once they reached their classroom, laying a hand of top of Stiles’ shoulder to keep him from going in. “You did more than simply help me maintain control of the change, _you brought me back._ To myself. Reminded me that I am someone. It also made me realize that I need you, just as much as you think you need me.”

Stiles throat closed up wanting to reply, to say something just as meaningful yet couldn’t find the right words. Something like _I do need you, Scott. I never stopped._ Instead of saying this he went with, “Now that I’m your anchor don’t expect to have hot make out sessions while we’re studying for that test we have next Friday. I know how you and Allison use to ‘study’ back then and I don’t put out that easily—”

The hand on Stiles’ shoulder pushed him back a step, the eye roll clear in Scott’s voice as he says, “You wish.”

As Stiles followed Scott into the classroom though he couldn’t help but feel angry with himself. _Next time,_ Stiles thought as he took a seat, _next time I’ll say something just as thoughtful or real._

“Stiles.” He looked up in time to see Scott smile. “I know.” 

_I know you care about me, just like I care about you. You don’t need to say anything because I know._

Stiles returned the smile.

This is why they were best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just searched “anchor lyrics” and Anchor by Mindy Gledhill came up and I actually liked it so that’s where the title comes from. My [tumblr](http://claudiastilinski.tumblr.com/).


End file.
